The Tables Have Turned
by omnom33
Summary: What happens when Sebastian has returned and has kidnapped Clary from Jace? Jace and the others become frantic trying to find her, but Sebastian is willing to burn down the world to keep her with him. How will she escape and what will happen to Jace? My first fanfiction, and is almost M rated for the first part of the story...can't say I didn't warn you...
1. hopeless and weak

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 1:

**Clarys POV**

I felt blood, mostly mine running down me; drenching my clothes but the attacker was relentless. After all, he knew I could be healed with a simple rune, and that was more than enough reason for him to continue his assault. He only left a second's moment between every blow, long enough for me to feel the pain, but not long enough for me to actually recover in the slightest. I felt the sting of the glass table that I had slammed into cutting into my back, and I winced, letting a single tear trail down my face, to mix in with the blood.

Even as I tried to hide my weakness, the glint in his black eyes was enough to tell me that nothing had escaped his notice. Lightning fast, he grabbed the front of my shirt, or at least what was left of it. The silk blouse was nearly destroyed, the fabric stained beyond recover

I only had time to flinch before I was slammed into a wall, and was too weak to even move. My attacker fisted my shirt once more, pulling me up then holding me against him as he back me into the wall. I was too weak to try and flee, to hold my own against, too weak to even open my eyes or hold up my head.

"Aww, I thought you would be more of a sport, Clarissa, dear. Now I wont have nearly as much fun." His breath warmed my ear, making me nearly throw up against his shirt, but, by the angel, as much as I wanted too, I was too weak. "But that doesn't mean I wont have any" he said with a light chuckle.

He slammed his mouth against mine, and a sudden surge of energy came from the disgust and hatred towards him, and I managed to struggle against him, but somewhere in the back of both our minds, we both knew it was a hopeless gesture made in vain. He came up to look at me, like I was a pet of his, like he was enjoying my struggles. He probably was.

His silvery blonde hair swayed in front of his eyes, making him seem more psychotic than he was. "Now now, we don't want you to get too tired before the main event of the night, now do we? That would be a terrible bore for me, and that wouldn't be considerate, would it?" He was taunting me, my weakness, my hopelessness, my inability to do more than squirm in his grip. "Clary, clary clary. Feisty, aren't you. My little spitfire."

His eyes suddenly darkened considerably, now reflecting nothing back, only taking everything in. He slammed his mouth against mine, this time biting my lip to distract me, then thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He also loosened his grip on my wrists that he had held against the wall, skimming down my body until he reached the button at my jeans. His hand fumbled as I tried to push him away. Once I realized that that wasn't going to work, I grabbed his wrists and tried to pry them off my jeans. He removed his hands only for a second to break my right wrist, then went back to work. I tried screaming, but it was muffled against his mouth.

God, how I wish Jace were here to pull him off, to break every last bone in his body, only to throw him against the wall and break every bone twice. But I knew he couldn't come to my rescue, because my attacker had also killed Jace in front off me only minutes ago. No one could help me now, except myself, and I was drained of any energy I had left at the thought. My wrist was screaming in agony, as well as some of my ribs, my left shin and ankle. I knew they were all broken. Maybe I would go along with it all, just to get healed and have the pain end. But no, Jace would be so disappointed in me, and there would be no real end to the pain, only time to heal.

Just as the button opened, he pushed the hem of my jeans to my mid thighs, and started to undo his own pants. I could feel the desire radiating off of him. I felt everything leave me, leaving behind the shell of a girl about to be raped. I tried again to escape, but he noticed and retaliated my slapping me across my face. A new stream of blood started to flow out my mouth, engulfing my mouth with a metallic taste that was drowning me. I spit it in his face, and he only looked at me and laughed.

"Now now, my beautiful one, is that anyway to treat your brother?" and he entered me.

And then I woke up.


	2. i need to keep her safe

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 2:

**Clarys POV**

Jace was shaking my shoulders, a frantic look in his eyes, mixed with worry and fear as I shot up, cold air hitting my sweat drenched skin. I was gasping, the reality still trying to sink in. Jace was talking to me, asking me things, but I couldn't understand anything at the moment. I felt him wiping away the stream of tears that were cascading down my cheeks. I didn't even know that I was crying. I felt Jace shaking me again, gently, trying to gain my attention. Instead, I turned to him, still sobbing, climbed into his lap, and buried my face into his chest. He stroked me gently, whispering comforting words.

"Sshh, it was just a dream. It was just a dream, sshh, I'm here. I'm here; you're safe with me. I swear I would never let anything happen to you. Sshh, your safe, it was just a dream, " It was just a dream. _It was just a dream._

Slowly, the truth sunk in, and my crying slowed down. Soon, I was just breathing deeply. Jace had somehow maneuvered us so that I was still in his lap, but we were at the edge of the bed, Jace's legs dangling over the edge. He was quiet now, just rocking me gently, helping me to calm down. Soon, I was able to come out of his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it baby? We don't have to if you don't want to, and if you want to talk about it in five minutes, I'll wait. Ten minutes, I'll wait. Tonight, I'll wait. Anytime you want." Jace whispered into my ear.

"I want to lay down again; I'm feeling a bit cold," which was true. The cold air was starting to sting unbearably, and lightning fast, but gently, Jace had himself leaning against the headboard (**I think that's what you call it, I don't know…**) with the covers drawn up until my shoulders. I was now leaning my cheek against his bare chest, soaking up the warmth he expelled, and drew in a shaky breath.

"We were back in _the apartment_," my voice barely above a choked whisper "and _he_ had us both bound against chairs in the living room. He was torturing you in front of me, making you the weak one. He had a rune of silence on me, so you couldn't hear my screams, my cries for you. To have me be the one taking the pain, to keep you safe. You were screaming out my name until your voice was gone, and that's when Sebastian talked. He said 'Now this is no fun, now is it Clarissa. Guess we're going to have to move onto the main course, since our appetizer seems to be finished'. And just like that, he took out the dagger that Alec gave you, and he sliced your head clean off."

By now, Clary was trying her best to hold back her sobs, but with little success. Jace had slowly, most likely unconsciously been tightening his grip on her protectively as she told him about her dream. He gently tipped my chin up to him when my tears slowed down, and pressed his lips lightly against mine. I rested my head against him, and told him the rest.

" After that, somehow, the rune was gone and Sebastian had me untied. He had a seraph blade, and was slicing me up with it. Bit only shallow cuts, but it hurt so much. How can something hurt so much in a dream Jace? How?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting him to answer, and say something.

But he only said "I don't know. It happens to me too. Sometimes I feel so much pain, when I wake up, it feels like reality is the dream, taking all the pain away without any price. I don't know Clary," his voice cracked slightly "I don't know."

Putting her head back down, Clary kept on going with her story, but her voice seemed to abandon her at the point where Sebastian was about to kiss her.

"Did, did he…? Clary, please tell me baby. I can't see you like this. However much it hurts you to be like this, it hurts me just as much to see you like this. To see you taking it by yourself. I know your strong Clary, but sometimes it makes us stronger when we let others share the weight on our shoulders. Please tell me." Clary could hear the pleading, the desperation in his voice, and that more than anything, gave her the energy to continue.

"He slammed his mouth against mine, and I couldn't move," and at this, Jace gripped Clary so hard, it almost hurt, but Clary wasn't able to feel anything. "He broke it off and he was then taunting me. It was horrible. More than horrible. Then, what made me wake up was when- was when he- he," by now, Clary couldn't speak, but Jace understood what happened. He rocked her slowly, stroking her hair, until she fell into a fitful sleep against his chest.

**Jaces POV**

I was absent-mindedly stroking Clarys soft but wild curls, staring straight ahead of me. We were in my room at the institute, a place where I used to come to escape from danger (Isabelle and other), but I knew this was one of the most dangerous places to be if Sebastian was looking for Clary. As much as I hated the contents of Clarys dream, I was frozen and scared. Why?

Because I had the exact same dream 3 nights ago. Each night after, I had a spin off of the dream, but none were as terrifying as the original. The reason Clary was staying with me tonight was not because she had snuck out to to see me (though I strongly think she would, I mean, who could resist all this), but because Jocelyn and Luke had been called over to Idris for an yet to be determined amount of time, and Jocelyn didn't want to worry about Clary being attacked in her sleep (by demons at least).

I wasn't going to complain in the least, being her boyfriend, but I wish there was a safer place for me to take her. I knew Sebastian would be after her again after what she told me had happened after I left them to go the sacred site for Lilith's 'resurrection'. But since I couldn't, I was going to keep her next to me (and if under any circumstance that's not possible, with one of the others) at all times and all costs. I couldn't lose her. Not like she lost me.

We can't lose each other.

**I forgot to do an A/N last time, and it is my first fan fic. I just want to say that I'm sorry for the wait, and if this chapter is really bad. I'm going to try and update every week, and make the chapters longer. I just cant be caught doing this, thanks to my over-bearing/protective(I don't know of what) parents. Plus I'm re-painting my room. YAY!**

**I'm planning of having a lot of Clace in the next chapter, along with a lot of action. I'm just really thankful for all of you who took a chance with my story. I'm only 14, but I've got a dirty/clever enough mind to, I guess, write this. Any ways, just review, fav n' follow! LOTS to come! ;P**


	3. All moments come to an end

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 3:

**Jaces POV:**

I could see Clarys fingers involuntarily flexing, almost yearning for her art supplies to capture the sunset that was dipping lower and lower before her. I took her out to have a picnic at Central park, and right now, we were both in a tree that was high enough to have a clear view of the sunset. But however fiery and majestic it seemed, my girl was running with it. With her seated snugly in my lap, she leaned herself back into my chest, squirming a bit to tease me.

Her hair seemed to flow in the barely there wind, enough to blow around, but not to be a bother. I was angled so I could see her face, and she was once again in her own world. The sunset reflected off of her eyes, and bathed her porcelain skin in a faint orange. She caught me staring, and blushed slightly.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Easily.

"How does feel to be the one caught staring, hmm Lightwood?" I could sense a slight blush on my face, but all I did was smirk and give her a peck on her nose.

"By you, it's the best feeling in the world. Other than looking in the mirror."

She shook her head, and then gave a teasing look. "Well, if you look now, you'll see a very rare sight. The great Jace lightwood, blushing! I never thought I would see such a sight!"

I looked at her with complete seriousness. "Just as long as you remember the 'Great', you'll be fine"

She burst out laughing, and I feigned hurt. She calmed down, took another look at my face and burst into another laughing fit.

Now, my feelings really were hurt. Sort of. I mean, what was she laughing at now?

"Aww, you look adorable when you look confused." I completely ignored the hurt in the comment and kissed her gently on her lips, then trailed it along her jaw line towards her ear.

"And you always look adorable." At this, her blush deepened.

"No, I do not Jace."

"Your right." She had a look of disbelief on her face, and I could sense the hurt in her eyes as she tried to turn away.

"When you don't, your looking god damn sexy, and you're always looking beautiful. Always." In reply, Clary snuggled into my chest and sighed.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, baby." I looked out into the sunset, wishing that this moment could last forever.

_-PAGE BREAK-_

I held Clary gently against my chest as she snuggled in closer. We were back at the institute, and it was 12:47am according to the digital clock on my nightstand. After several rounds of love making, we were both content with cuddling and kissing until we fell asleep. I had my head resting gently on top of Clary's, with one arm wrapped around her petite waist, the other playing with her soft hair.

"Love," my next words were spoken hesitantly "would you like to go with me on a vacation, until your parents come back? Anywhere you want of course, but would you?"

Clary looked up at me, detaching her face from my neck, and I instantly felt the slight loss of heat from her light breathing. "I don't know. I mean, I would love to. I would leave with you right at this moment, but I don't know how everyone else would react, or what they would say,

"We could leave a note and be gone in the hour. That way, we only have to deal with them when we come back." I said in a light manner, to let her know I was joking. I knew she would never say yes to leaving that way.

"Jace! No, they would all be more mad, except probably Magnus, if we just left a note." Clary looked up at me while she scolded me

"Fine. But then how about we go out to Takis and then head off to Central Park for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Right now? But Jace, we haven't had any sleep, and –"

"Not now silly. Later, after we get some rest. Honestly Love, you are quite bright, but sometimes-" I was cut off by a light slap to my arm that Clary delivered, along with a look that said 'i-don't-think-you-want-to-go-there-unless-you-enjoy-being-heavily-punished'.

"But sometimes…" She trailed off my last words.

"But sometimes, I think its better if I shut-up."

And with that Clary gave me a light peck on the lips and settled against me once more with a light chuckle. After couple moments of silence, I felt Clary's muscles tense up and noticed a slight change in her breathing patterns against my skin

"Darling, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

About a minute passed before she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I keep thinking about the dream. What if Sebastian really does come to get me? He said he would, but what he actually gets me?" My bare chest was soaking up some of the tears that started to cascade soundlessly down my beautiful angel's cheeks.

At the mention of that bastard's name, I immediately scowled. My blood started to boil at the thought of him taking Clary, much less taking her from _me_. "Clary, he would have to first get through your mother and Luke. And then Maryse. And then Alec, Magnus and Isabelle. Then he would have to get through _me. _And I would be very disappointed to know that you would go without a fight. He may be strong, but he wouldn't be able to get through us all. I swear Clary, he wont have a finger on you ever again."

And with that, they both fell asleep.

_-PAGE BREAK-_

I woke to find my chest cold and bare, the sheets at my waist. I twisted around, in a moment of panic, wondering where my girl was. I spotted a small piece of paper on my nightstand, and immediately picked it up.

_Morning Love! If I'm not back by now, you don't need to worry. I'm in my room getting ready for our day together. Meet me at my door when you're ready. _

By the time the paper floated to the ground, I was already in the shower.

**(I was thinking of ending it here, but I decided to go on… keep the mood going)**

**Clary's POV:**

It was 11:21pm, and I was leaning into my boyfriend as we crossed a bridge that was in the park. When we got to the middle, he gently stopped me, and turned to face the small stream that ran underneath us. I turned with him, and sighed as I looked out. The moonlight bathed everything in an eerie blue glow, making everything seem enchanted. I snuck a side-glance at Jace, and I was left almost breathless. He had his forearms on the stone, his feet planted a little away from the wall so he was leaning towards the edge. The moonlight turned the gold to silver, and when he turned to find me staring, I couldn't help but-

Scream.

There, right behind Jace, in the small clearing of a forested path was a small battalion of demons. Jace himself was very confused but as he saw that I was in fact not looking _at _him but _beyond_ him, he threw a seraph blade towards me and grabbed one for himself and turned around. I heard him suck in a sharp breath, then whispered "Ezekiel" before charging after them.

The demons, upon the utterance of the angels name came charging with the same speed as Jace, but they all avoided him and came after me.

**Jace's POV:**

As soon as I realized where they were heading, I swore and rushed back to help Clary. Clary was able to hold her own, but I could tell it was only going to last a mere few seconds more. I slashed and hacked until I was back-to-back with her. Somehow, they got us separated, and I was surrounded. I knew that Clary was too, but I also noticed that they were taking care to not injure her as much. Almost as if they wanted to-

My heart nearly stopped at her blood-curdling scream, and that split seconds worth of distraction was all they needed. One of the Thrasnem demons (looked like a cross between a jaguar, a scorpion and vulture, about the size of a small jaguar) launched itself onto me, and had me pinned. I was going to try and break free of its grip, but it wouldn't have it. It sunk it's poisonous claws into my shoulders, but luckily this kind of poison was the kind that only killed smaller beings/things. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Both my shoulders felt like they were on fire, inside and out, and I couldn't keep a sharp scream of pain escaping me. I know, I usually don't cry out in pain, but when the demon dug his claws in, he also happened to dislocate and fracture one shoulder, while breaking the other. So, yes, I had a reason to scream.

The demon got off me, and I turned my head to face where Clary was.

But I also saw someone who I never hoped to see again.

Sebastian.

I saw him scoop and unconscious and bloody Clary into his arms, and turned to grin at me. He jerked his head to something behind me, and all of a sudden, pain seared through me as two demons lifted me up and pinned my arms behind my back. I tried to move, but at my attempt, one of the demons bent my arm further, and I could help but scream a second time that night, my voice ringing through the air, even though I had closed my mouth. I hung my head, but then lifted it as I heard foot steps come towards me.

Sebastian had handed Clary to a demon, and was now standing only mere feet in front of me. With a motion as quick as lightning itself, he covered the distance between us and delivered a crushing blow to my gut, winding me. I bent over, coughing blood, and Sebastian, taking advantage of his position over me kneed me in the face. I coughed up blood onto the stone bridge, unable to hold myself up.

"You knew I would come back for her. And now that I have, you can rest assured that I will not wait any longer. Soon, you will bow down to me. I might even save you long enough to see her once more. It would amuse me to see you broken," Sebastian's voice hung in the air, his words ringing in my head like a chant, over and over again. Jace knew that he already had cracks forming, and that Clary was the only one who could keep him from shattering.

With one final blow to the stomach, Jace fell over onto his side, the demons having diminished their grip on him. He tried getting up, but somehow, he found he barely had enough energy to keep his eyes open. Not nearly enough to even roll onto his side. Between one second and another, they were all gone.

Vanished into thin air. Jace decided to let his emotions out when he was healed enough to make it through, for Clary's sake.

_Clary._

I let him get away with Clary.

After I promised her that I would keep her safe.

Thinking of how disappointed Clary would be with my lack of willpower, I gathered enough energy to roll over. Somehow, my dislocated shoulder popped back in, and I rolled back onto the side with the broken shoulder. The pressure of my body on it helped with the pain, and I was able to get out my phone. I pressed a few buttons, waiting for Izzy to answer.

"Jace, why are you calling at this ungodly hour?" Izzy's voice punctured the air, and I hoarsely replied, "Please find me,"

"Oh my god, Jace! Are you ok? Where are you? Just hang tight, I'm coming with Alec! We'll find you, and be there in a minuet!" and with that, the line went dead.

I let the phone drop, and it hit the ground with a resounding thud. I reached out a bit father for the velvet box that fell out when I went to get my phone out of my pocket. I manage to open it, and look at the diamond ring, gleaming in the midnight moon.

**Ok, I did promise that this chapter would be longer. By the way, sorry for the shit A/N last time. I was really not in the mood to write that last time. I hope that this chapter was good, so please review and follow! I promise to update as soon as possible with my schedule, but with school around the corner, ill try my best. Luv you guys!**

**-Nom Nom, a shadow hunter at heart**


	4. The ring part 1

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 4:

**Jace's POV: **

I was almost completely unconscious when Izzy arrived, a frantic Alec right at her heels. Upon reaching me, Isabelle dropped to her knees. I had managed to hide the ring and the box in my pocket again. I didn't want anyone to know yet.

I was going to propose to Clary on the bridge. I had been planning this day for a while now. For two weeks, truth be told. We were going to wake up together (kind-off did), eat out for all 3 meals (which we did. In fact, we had pancakes and fries at Takis for all 3 meals…), go wandering around the city for sometime (Clary insisted on checking out an art exhibition that was on) and end the day in the park, where I had a small speech rehearsed for the proposal.

But now, that was never going to happen. Because I let Sebastian take Clary from me.

What the HELL am I saying?! I will get her back from that son of a bitch. Wait-that's Clary's mom…ok, well then, that bastard. That works.

So anyways, Izzy was busy putting on iratzaes (I forgot how to spell it) and Alec was busy trying to get me to calm down. I hadn't realized that I was hyperventilating, or that as soon as I could move, I was trashing about. My mind was too busy trying to comprehend what happened to bother with what I was doing now.

Alec had me pinned, his arms and legs trying to capture and hold my thrashing limbs. Izzy was frantic and held my arm down as she placed another rune on my arm. I was falling into blackness, and I never felt myself hit the ground.

_-PAGE BREAK-_

I woke up in white linen sheets, looking at blue skies and white clouds adorned little cherubs. I blinked once, twice, three times before I remembered what happened.

The moonlight, the demons, Sebastian, Clary…

_Clary_…

Thinking of what happened, I shot up into a sitting position. I felt my heart shattering, my eyes starting water. But I also felt m ears start ringing due to a certain someone I hadn't noticed sitting on one of the occupied chairs in either sides of the bed.

"_Jace!_ Oh my god, you're awake!" and with that I was crushed by a big mama bear hug, courtesy of Izzy.

"He doesn't need to have his bones re-broken Izzy. Calm down." Alec's calm demeanor was something you could nearly always count on if you were to wake up in the infirmary. Even if it was something as bad as demon metal or holy fire, he understood that people needed someone who would just take time to be calm, listen to them and help, without being overbearing or pushy.

I could barely understand what they were saying, their arguments almost a blur compared to what was going on in my mind. My eyes were now stinging with the effort I was putting into not letting my tears fall. No matter what, I wouldn't cry. Not with Izzy and Alec here beside me where they could see every tear.

When I opened my mouth, my voice came out croaking. "How-how long? Was I out?"

"17 hours or so." Alec looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I guess he made-up a story out of what he saw (or *shudder* _found_). He silently handed me an opaque, cream coloured cup. Inside was a rich looking substance that smelled like something Hodge would have made. I drank it quickly, wanting to get out of the bed as soon as possible. Who knows what was happening to Clary while she was alone with Sebastian. It was too horrid to think about, but I could stop myself from straying down that path.

I desperately needed to be by myself, to think, to breathe, to do whatever the hell I was going to do, but I needed to do it alone. "Out," my voice was quiet, so quiet, I wasn't sure if I even said it, or if the word was still trapped in my head.

But I knew they heard because both heads snapped towards me. "Please, out," I whispered, not able to look at them and say it.

Isabelle and Alec both rose in sync, walking towards the infirmary door, both looking back at me once before gently closing the door.

Then, and only then, did I let the tears fall.

**Isabelle POV:**

Isabelle was extremely worried about and for her brother right now. When they were lifting Jace up between them to take him to the institute, a small velvet box had slipped out of his front left pocket and landed on the stone by their feet with a muffled thud. Izzy silently gave the arm she was holding to Alec and went to retrieve the box. Brushing the dirt and gravel off the soft surface, she opened the box, her head swirling with the possibilities of what could be inside. What she found inside was nowhere close to any of her brief imaginings. She glanced up to see Alec wearing an expression that she guessed was mirroring one of her own.

Inside the box was a beautifully carved ring. It was made out of silver, and had three diamonds in the front, all of them fairly small, but the middle one was slightly larger than the other two. The outside of the band was covered in Angel runes. On the inside, in elegant writing was written _Forever and Always_. The moonlight caused the runes to glow in an eerie yet relaxing way, making the whole box seem unearthly. Seemed like the sort of thing that Clary would have dragged me into a store to see.

In other words, it was an engagement ring. I would have known what an engagement ring looked like anywhere (not that I have ever been down that path… in real life anyways. My dreams are off-limits) I've watched just about every chick-flick there is out there, along with ring commercials while waiting for shows to come back on. I, unlike my brothers, actually watch some television. They don't, so that's pat of the reason why they don't understand half of the mundane references that Clary and Simon use.

Anyways, I'm usually getting off topic by now. I silently closed the box, slipped it back into Jace's pocket, making sure that it wouldn't fall out on our trek home. Alec noiselessly gave me the arm I was going to carry, and without another word, we headed back home.

_-PAGE BREAK-_

When we got home, I knew logically that there was no definite reason Clary had to be with Jace, but I felt like something happened to her too. I mean, Jace could have just brought the ring to have inspiration for something or other, maybe to help plan how he was going to do it, or he just ad it with him because he changed his mind about asking her today. He could have gone to the park to just be by himself, or whatever he wanted to do. Or he could have been dragged there…Stop it Isabelle! Pull yourself together!

But anyways, I had this nagging feeling that Clary wasn't safe. So I suddenly remembered something that Clary and Jace had showed me once when we were looking for Alec this one time. It was a foolproof plan. I would take something of Clarys (I had wandered into Jace's room, and found Clary's sketchpad and some pencils, so I took one of the pencils in my hand) flip my hand over my hand (the object still in my fist) and draw a rune. Then when I closed my eyes, I would see where the owner of that item is.

Once I closed my eyes, I was assaulted with an all-consuming darkness, engulfing me, eating me inside out. I gasped, opening my eyes. Dropping the pencil, I sank onto the floor.

Clary definitely wasn't with Simon or her parents…

* * *

**OMG! I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THE HORIZONTAL LINE! HAPPY FINGERS!**

**anyways, back to you guys. I'm SOOO unbelievabley soory about the wait. ive had way too many assigments, and frankly, i suck at typing stuff up. it's not the end of the chapter, im gonna post a part two soon. i've been writting it out in a notebook during class, so dont worry, its not a writters block. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS, you guys have no idea what it means to me. so, anyways, my guilt was sooo deep, i procrastinated on my math to do this.**

**So all in all, once again, thank you everyone! See you soon!**

**Shadowhunter at heart, Nomnom**

**PS: review and help me out here for more chapters!**


	5. The ring part 2

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 4½:

_Once I closed my eyes, I was assaulted with an all-consuming darkness, engulfing me, eating me inside out. I gasped, opening my eyes. Dropping the pencil, I sank onto the floor._

_Clary definitely wasn't with Simon or her parents..._

**Isabelle's POV: **

I checked every hour if the rune would work, each time with a different object in Clary's room, but each time it was the same darkness. I was really worrying about quite a few things now; what happened to Clary, how is she right now, when Jace is going to wake up, if he knows what happened to her, will he be ok when he wakes up, how to tell Jace is he doesn't know.

That's a lot of stuff for one girl to worry about.

After about the 16th attempt, I went back to sit with Jace for a while.

I looked down at Jace, my mind going back to the ring. It was definitely an engagement ring. I personally didn't think that our Jace would be the type to do that (be all mushy/cheesy/adorable) but the things he would do for that girl were things that would normally make the old Jace uncomfortable before Clary found us in the back room of the Pandemonium that night.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard the door open quietly. I looked up to see Alec come in and sit down by Jace's side. He's holding a plate of food, and hands it to me. I give him a small, but grateful smile and take the plate. I keep looking up at him while I eat quietly. If Alec found something, or even suspected something on Clary, he wasn't showing it.

Slowly, I see Jace starting to stir, and finally, after a long wait, he opens his eyes and blinks.

**Jace's POV: **

I cried for what seemed a good ten minutes, then dried my tears with my shirtsleeve. I had to be strong for Clary, wherever she was. I calmed down my breathing, then, when I thought I could handle it, I slid over the edge of the bed and walked to the window. The cold sting of the stone floor was cutting into my feet, but it was nothing compared to what state my mind was in. Though I was now calmed down on the outside, I was still a complete mess from the inside.

I wonder how Clary had handled it when he was taken. He never talked about it with her; it was too painful for both of them. I saw my reflection in the window. It was very late in the day; Clary's favorite time of the day. She always claimed that this was the most interesting time to draw everything because of the orange hue that the sun cast on everything. My lone reflection stared back at me. I remembered when I had told Clary that I would love her in every life, back when we were in Idris. The night we spent together as siblings. I had been at the window, and then she came and joined my reflection. But right now, I knew that she wouldn't be able to come and comfort me like she did then. Right now she needed me.

But like that night, a familiar face came to join me at the window. I saw Alec walk back in. He was standing a little behind me, but when our eyes met in the reflection, he joined my side completely. He put a hand on my shoulder, and not soon after he did, Isabelle came into the room and joined my other side. She took hold of my hand and looked me straight in the reflection of my eye.

Like that night, the people who I loved and loved me back were standing by my side.

All of a sudden, I couldn't stand. It felt like poison was coursing down my throat, through my veins, making me feel sick and hurt all over. I fell to my knees, bent over; trying to retch out whatever was the cause of all my pain. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it dulled. Now it was a soft throbbing, but it still reminded me of the pain.

Alec and Izzy were also on their knees, beside me. I could see the look of immense worry when I turned to face them. I had no idea what just happe-

_Clary._

That was the only explanation I could think of. Sebastian had done something to her, had maybe made her feel pain, and she was throwing up, but if it was that, why did it feel like I was being forced to swallow something.

Suddenly, a searing pain appeared on my wrist. I pulled my sleeve up a bit to see that a rune was fading away into complete nothingness. It shattered my heart that that rune in particular was the one going away.

It was the rune of love that two people getting married would put on each other. "_A rune on thy arm and a rune on thy heart," _Clary and I had put _the_ rune of love on each other's wrists, and now it was gone.

Just like her.

* * *

**Hey guys! so i hope you enjoyed the second half of the chapter. In truth, its not much, buts its part of a chapter, not an individual chapter. **

**And fear not! i have the whole next chapter written out in my fanfic book, all i have to do it type it up. what i basically do is i write the fanfic out first in a notebook during school, then at home, i type it up. (i think better with pen and paper)**

**another thought, i was just wondering how many of you guys actually read the A/N. Just review and tell me if you do. Just curious. So, like i said, i have the next juicy chapter written out and it will probably be posted within a week. If i get lots of reviews, i might start adding some sneak peaks for later chapters as i update. **

**So, as always, THANK YOU to ****ALL**** my readers, and keep faith! I will try to get a schedual down. **

**Shadowhunter at heart,**

**Nomnom**


	6. Prisoner of my own body

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 5:

**Clary's POV:**

I woke up in a dimly lit room. There were a couple of witch stone lights scattered around the room, each emitting a faint glow. I could barely see my surroundings, but it felt like I was sitting on a bed with my back against an upholstered headboard. I tried to move my arms, but I realized after a few feeble attempts that they were tied to the bedposts, holding me in an upright position. My wrists now felt raw from the bindings, and soon I realized that they weren't the only things that were hurting. I had a splitting headache, and what felt like deep bruises on every inch of my skin.

Suddenly a door opened, bathing the room in a harsh, bright light. I turned my head away, my eyes closing in on instinct. They were unable to quickly adjust to the light, so I kept them shut tightly and heard a soft, low chuckle. At the sound of the voice, my body instantly tried curling in on itself and a knot automatically formed in my stomach, but my head was too foggy to properly place the voice.

I heard the door close, but I kept my position. Footsteps echoed through the room, going to where I remember all the witch stone lights being placed. Through my eyelids, I could see/feel the overall brightness of the room go up.

I slit my eyes open to slits to look at what I was wearing. I happened to be wearing a light blue fitted tank top, a demin mini skirt with fishnet stockings/leggings, black peep-toe wedges (only 2 inches though, not too much) and Jace's black leather jacket.

_Jace._

What happened the night before came rushing back; the demons, the moonlight, the bridge. The worst possible ending to the best day of my life. I could remember every scratch, cut and blow that I got. As I came upon each memory, my injuries started hurting even more until-

"Why, don't you even want to look at me, dear sister?" Sebastian's voice carried quietly from a corner. Quick as lightning, he was beside me, sitting on the bed next to me, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, two fingers jerking my chin up to face him. I refused to open my eyes and jerked my head out of his grasp. He chuckled slightly, muttering "Feisty," and grabbed my jaw. He turned me back to face him, and he slammed his mouth on mine.

I recoiled at his touch, gaining a breath's worth of space between us. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him. His silvery white hair was falling around the soulless black orbs people would call eyes. His mouth was twisted into a sickening smirk as he saw my poorly disguised disgust and fear.

His fingers were lightly fingering the edge of one of the jackets sleeves, his fingers going over both the black leather and my skin that was underneath. "It smells like him, doesn't it? Sunlight. You smell like that too you know. Both of the angel children smell extraordinarily like sunlight. So, pray tell Clarissa, what do I smell like?"

I jerked my head back in surprise of his question that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He was wondering what he _smelled_ like? He took my momentary lack of defense to gracefully position himself on top of me. Even though he wasn't physically touching me, I still felt him pressing in on my body.

"Answer me Clarissa. I really would like to know," On of his hands were keeping him propped while his other started to slowly trail up my thigh, over my torn fishnets, going at a steady pace higher and higher. About 3 inches from my…forbidden spot…I gasped out "_Spices. Spices and soap._"

His hand retreated somewhat, and was now playing with a rip in my leggings near the hem of my skirt. My breathing was fast and shallow, my head turned away from my brot-_Him_. It. He wasn't a person, but worse than a greater demon.

His finger was tracing slow patterns on my mid-thigh, and now he was shifting his weight and moving. Between one second and the next, I was pushed completely against the headboard with him pushing up against me. He was straddling my hips (and simultaneously immobilizing my legs), and there wasn't a millimeters worth of space between our chests. One of his hands were still on my thigh, but instead of drawing patterns and shapes, he was gripping it tightly. His other hand was just under the hem of my shirt and his mouth was roaming my neck. I tried screaming, but the most that came out of me was some squirming and loud whimpers.

I couldn't see it, but I felt his sickly grin pressed up against the sensitive skin of my neck, proud of having reduced me to this state. He moved his assault lower, brushing his slightly open mouth over the bend of my shoulder. I hadn't realized until now that he had also managed to remove the jacket, and spotted it on the floor by the bed. Then, suddenly, he bit down hard, and I could feel his teeth digging into my flesh, and soon, I also felt the hot blood run down my side as I struggled against my restraints. My voice had come back by now, enough for me to scream one name over and over again.

"Jace! _Jace!_" My voice was shrill in the enclosed room, my attempts to do something echoing off the most-likely soundproofed walls.

All of a sudden (all of a sudden was the only sort of thing that was happening lately), without warning, Sebastian retreated enough for me to see his face. Not a second later, the echo of a slap was reverberating through the room, blood already rushing to my cheek.

"You little bitch. I bet you don't even know how far back you set me. You killed my army. You killed my plan. You nearly killed me. Do you know annoying it is to redo nearly everything?" At that point, my mouth was half full with blood, and before I could think of the consequences, I spit all of out onto his pale face. I internally praised myself as a look of disgust came across his face.

"Whatever you felt wasn't anywhere near how much I wanted you to suffer. You don't deserve to go to Hell, it would be like a paradise for you. I hope its by my hand or Jace's that you die, and I hope I can see the look on your face as you die when you realize, finally, that you don't get your way. I want to-"

Sebastian cracked another slap across my face, making my cheek sting in agony beyond anything imaginable. He had put so much effort into that one motion, I nearly passed out. All the adrenaline that had come to me when he was on me was now gone, leaving my head spinning and black spots started to appear in front of my eyes. I saw him leave the room, but a moment later he returned, and I swear I had never felt my blood run colder.

In his hand was the Infernal cup. He came to my side of the bed again, sitting on the edge beside my legs. With his free hand he gripped my jaw and jammed the cup against my lips. I kept my mouth sealed, but I could feel the acidity of the demon blood nipping at my soft skin, almost as if it was alive and wanted to force itself down my throat like Sebastian wanted. I tried moving my head, but his hand was like an iron grip on my jaw. I could feel the frustration coming off him, like small waves. He tightened his grip, and happened to hit a spot in my jaw that reflexively made me part my lips a tiny bit, but Sebastian realized that and pressed it to his advantage, literally. He tipped the cup higher and in that second, he poured the disgusting fluid into my mouth. I felt both of my eyes stinging, along with my throat, and soon I felt a tear of pain escape one of my eyes.

He moved the cup from my mouth and the second he did, I tried to spit it all out while he was putting the cup down. He turned and pressed his hands against my mouth, with one pinching my nose so I would have no choice but to swallow it to breathe. I could see the anticipation and self-pride in his eyes as he watched my every move, waiting for me to give in. After a moment of struggles, I couldn't handle it and I swallowed.

Once I found my voice, I screamed. I felt like I was on fire. This fire was threatening to burn me from the inside out and burn all my ashes until none of the old me remained. This fire was going to take everything from me, and burn all the good I had in me.

I felt the bindings on my wrists being pulled off, but I was almost unable to control the involuntary reflex to curl into a ball. I could feel my fingers curling and uncurling reflexively, twitching with what was happening inside of me. I let small noises of pain escape me, and then the pain died down. The burning became a warm glow inside of me, and I felt myself begin to move against my will towards a vanity table that was in the room. When I was right in front of it, I saw Sebastian had moved to be right behind me.

In the mirror, I saw me, but not me. My clothes were completely ruined, my shirt torn in several places, and my hair was all over the place. My make up was ruined beyond redemption (even by Izzy's standards) and dirt was almost like a second skin on my. But there was a different aura around me, a sort of dark power that seemed to be coursing through my veins.

Which, in a sense, was true.

Sebastian came closer, grinning at the fact I wasn't retreating. When he was directly behind me, he slung both his arms around my shoulders and lowered his head so it was resting atop my curls. I was screaming on the inside, desperately trying to pull away, to get away, to even move in the slightest, open my mouth, _anything!_ But all that happened was me leaning slightly into Sebastian's arms, who by now was grinning wider than the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Now, how about we get you cleaned up Clarissa," And with that I followed my brother out the door.

A prisoner in my own body.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! **

**Sorry about the wait guys, i had it written out, but like i said before, I suck at typing stuff out that i have written. Personally, i am pretty proud and not proud of this chapter at the same time, so if you guys could tell me your opinion to whether i should continue it or not, please do! **

**Quick note to everyon who has read my one-shot, its a ONE-SHOT (meaning its complete), so anything that follows it will come in a while, but not for sure. **

**Quick shout out to pabloveggie and bloodredfirefly for being there! thx you guys!**

**Shadowhunter at heart,**

**Nomnom**


	7. AN :'(

SORRY GUYS! I just have not had any inspiration for anything lately, regarding this story, and high school is not giving me ANY time. I had my geography and english switched from semesters, so I'm a month and a bit behind, and to add onto it, SHAKESPEARE, YAAaaay...Not. If you guys have any ideas for what should happen next, dont be afraid to review or PM me, i need the help.

So, in the meantime, i'll work on Clary's POV for breaking the devil (going to be titled "broken by the devil") and i've got a new fanfic going, writting out some chapters before i start posting, so i can give you guys some more constant stuff. Only hint i'm giving about it is that its going to be a Percy Jackson and Mortal Instruments crossover. Hope you guys will read it when i post it.

So, Recap:

1)sorry, i couldn't update: no inspiration+highschool+homework=not much time

2) Clary's POV for Breaking the devil going to be coming soon

3)New percy Jackson and Mortal Instruments crossover coming soon (Around winterbreak, hopefully)

THX SOO MUCH GUYS!


	8. Spices and soap

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 6:

**Clary's POV:**

Warm water was dripping onto my exposed back due to my wet hair. I was standing in the master bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror after my 'relaxing' shower. My eyes were staring back at me, drinking in the new aura around me, Now that I was cleaned up, it was more prominent; it was almost like I could see a glowing outline around my body.

I heard the door open and instinctively I reached up to grip my towel tighter, a deep flush covering my cheeks. Sebastian strolled in and I flushed even deeper. I could see his eyes wandering my 'exposed' body, admiring the lack of coverage. I was wearing only a fluffy white towel that barley hit my knees, nothing else. He took another silent step forward and reached to grip the counter a little bit away from me while leaning a bit to his side, his eyes continuing to rake over me. "Was I interrupting anything?"

I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. I wanted to first find a hair drier, grab the hair dryer and smash Sebastian's skull and leave him to die on the floor, but I couldn't. But much to my unending horror, all I did was say: "No, not really. I was wondering…"

His eyes seemed to darken more than they already had and his grip on the counter tightened a little. "Wondering…?" he said, mocking my tone.

"Wondering where the electrical hair stuff was?" This seemed to catch him off guard, baffling him for a minute. "What?"

"You know, things like straighteners, curlers, crimpers, maybe even a blow drier. Those kinds of things." "Easy, we don't have any but a hair drier in the top row of drawers, two from the left."

By now, I was nearly crying in frustration on the inside, trying in vain to stop what I was doing, to break the bonds that were controlling my body. I was acting nice, no more than that, I was _flirting_ with Sebastian. He had inched closer to me while we were talking, and was now holding me against him, his arms wrapped around my waist. I just leaned my head against his chest and deeply inhaled.

Spices and soap. _Spices and soap_.

The memory was so overpowering. For a split second I was able to take control of my body and scream. I let rip a shrill sound that should have shattered the mirror and deafened Sebastian, and while doing so, I stumbled backward in an attempt to get away from him. My mind was buzzing with what just happened; my body was able to respond when I was overwhelmed with the memory of what happened just over an hour ago.

Sebastian seemed to be befuddled with my actions, and was hesitant when he knelt down beside me. I could see the precaution in his eyes as he reached out slowly o touch my arm softly. When I didn't retreat, he moved himself a bit closer, and soon was close enough to pull me into his lap. Despite our proximity, he managed to keep a boundary between us that allowed him to gauge how far he could go before I would go off again.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Though the phrase's usual intention would be to check the health of the person with the person's interest at heart, Sebastian made no effort to hide he was only concerned for the condition of my body. I looked up into his eyes but said nothing. There was nothing I could say, and the two of us knew it. Soon he got up, and pulled me up with him. He left the room without saying another word to me, barely making a sound. As soon as he was out, I waited until I heard the bedroom door close before I slammed the washroom door shut and locked it. I was in awe at how my body was moving with a calm fluidness while on the inside, I was in a state of organized chaos.

I went through my usual after-shower routines and then exited the bathroom into the master bedroom. Sebastian had managed to restore the apartment, and the room I had awakened in was my previous bedroom. Sebastian had led me through the house and into the master bedroom, where he said I was welcome to sleep in. It was either here or in his room, that was up to me. I just prayed to the angel that he meant he would be sleeping with me. I spied the closet that was previously filled with clothes for my mother and wondered if Sebastian had gone to the trouble of refilling it for me. One small lance was enough to confirm my suspicions. It was now filled with fewer dresses (the majority of dresses that were left looked to be revealing and form fitting pieces of cloth. I suspected that they were for clubbing and things of similar nature) but there were more jeans and t-shirts. I inspected articles of clothing at random; they seemed to cost anywhere from $30 to over $100 a piece. I decided I would stop looking at the price tags before I fainted and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a glittery grey shirt with a picture of the Eiffel tower on it. I sifted through the underwear/lingerie drawers, and pulled out a navy blue set. I dressed and while I was pulling my pants on, I looked around the room; taking a mental inventory on had changed and what had stayed the same. It seemed like most of the things were the same, but on my second look around, my attention zoomed in onto a fairly large silver box that was sitting on top of the dressing table. I buttoned up my fly and headed over to it. I sat down on the vanity table's stool and gingerly opened the box and gasped.

Inside was a vast collection of make up products that would put both Izzy's and Magnus's collections to shame. There were designer brands of mascara and eye shadow, along with a dozen different shades of blush and a plethora of lip liners, lipsticks and lip-glosses. There were also a handful of products I had only seen in stores, and had no clue what they were or how to apply them. I looked inside the drawers of the vanity table and found a large assortment of hair accessories like headbands, hair elastics of all sizes and colours, clips of every imaginable kind and ribbons as well. Opening up another, slightly larger drawer, I found an assortment of skin care products. I stopped looking in shear awe of what a man (or in this case, mental teenager) would do for a woman that they wanted. I applied a delicate amount of concealer and silvery eye shadow to go with my shirt, and also put on some pinkish lip-gloss. I slid on a pair of sandals that I had grabbed from the closet and strapped them before heading out the door, towards Sebastian. All of this against my will.

**Sebastian's POV:**

I closed the bedroom door behind me as I exited the master suite. Clary's little outburst had me a bit worried, but I assured myself that if she would get used to me as time went by, loosing all recollection of her previous life. Not that she would care; I would make sure that the only life she cared about would be her life with me.

I took a quick shower in my own room, reveling in the way the hot water felt against my skin. I would always turn the water up so that it was almost like it was raining fire onto my back, onto my scars that my father had given me. I didn't want to scar Clary in the same way he scarred me; I would rather mentally than physically because what fun would that be in bed then? As I washed the shampoo out of my hair I imagined what it would be like to have Clary pressed between me and the shower wall, on leg draped over my hip as I kissed and bit the soft skin where her neck and shoulder met. I quickly diminished the thought as I felt the waters temperature begin to drop slightly; the shower was no fun without the pain. I shut the water off and toweled myself off. I went in search of clothes to wear from my closet, and chose a pair of black skinny jeans with a black full sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket, similar to the one that I brought Clary back in.

Heading past the master bedroom door, quickly leaned my ear against the door and heard what seemed to be Clary putting on her make up. I hope she was enjoying all the things I bought her, they cost quite a sum altogether. I continued in the direction I was heading, and was soon biting into a crisp apple from the refrigerator. When I was down to the core, I heard Clary's footsteps echo from the upstairs hallway, and soon saw her coming down the glass steps. Her eyes lasered in at where I was immediately and she came over to me, stopping about two feet away from me. I moved away from the fridge to let her have access to it, and she opened it and skimmed over the contents. She finally emerged with a small chocolate pudding container and opened it, walking over to the garbage disposal to throw out the plastic sealing.

She jumped up onto the counter and dipped her index finger into the pudding, and popped a blob into her mouth. Her emerald green eyes flickered over to look at me without moving her head, watching my movements and supposedly calculating what I would do next. Not wanting another outburst like the one from the washroom, I approached her slowly, and when I was close enough, I carefully mimicked her actions. I dipped my finger into the pudding cup and brought it to my lips, slowly licking the pudding of my finger in one swipe of my tongue. I looked her straight in the eye the entire time, and saw her eyes darken with what I assumed to be lust.

I had to hold in a chuckle; she was probably dead on the inside already. I told her last time that there were things worse than death. Maybe next time, she'll have learned her lesson and will listen to me when I decide to give her advice. I leaned in, taking some pudding onto my finger. I stopped just before her lips and wiped the pudding onto her lips, then covered the rest of the distance between our lips. I licked all the chocolate off of her lips before opening her mouth. She already ad her hands in my hair, responding with surprising determination, as if to show me that she could match me, be an equal to me. I fitted myself between her legs, and then lifted her by her hips. Clary's legs automatically wrapped around my waist and I silently wondered how many times she had done something similar with Jace; she seemed to have a certain grace that came with experience in this matter.

Carrying her over to one of the sofas by the fireplace, I lowered her onto her back without removing my lips from hers. I settled myself comfortably on top of her and soon moved my assault to her soft neck, biting and licking wherever I pleased. She gasped and arched her back against me as I softly smirked against her neck; this was what pure torture was like.

* * *

**PLEASE, violence may be a fun solution, but PLEASE DONT KILL ME (more secifically, I'm talking to a certain someone, and I know YOU know who you are) I know this was a COMPLETLEY shitty chapter, and I haven't updated in God knows how long...I have reasons/excuses...**

**1) my mom bought a new resturant and I have been having to do the technical stuff for it (website, menus, menu brochures, activity sheets for the kids, cake order forms, etc) and that has been sucking the life out of me**

**2)2 words: FUCK. SCHOOL.**

**3) I really have been struggling to find the time to copy what I've written fro my fanfic notebook to here, so I've just decided to ditch that and just type it (I'll keep writting one-shots in it though and other stuff, just not this story) and I've just been so drained, I've had not much motivation to do it**

**I know, they're shitty reasons/excuses. I do however, solemnly swear to have another chapter up before x-mas, and plan to have a special clace x-mas one-shot up on x-mas day itself.**

**So anyways, gotta go!**

**Ciao! ;) (PS, virtual cookies and MAYBE a sneak peak at the next chapter for reviewers...)**


	9. hiatus alert

**Dear followers, favouriters and friends:**_(Please read this A/N. Important info at the end)_

Please leave your pitch-forks and torches at home..._please..._?

I swear on my life that i have been trying to type up something for my fanfic(s), but there are a few things that i find are, for lack of better words, preventing me from doing so.

-I just feel so tired when i come home, and i really am trying to focus on work and my science class stuff (i wanna be a research scientist, so i'm crazy about the subject)

-i can't seem to be happy with any of the stuff that i do end up writting, and thats kind of not helping my writting esteem (im surprised i have one, but apparently i do *Quick Question* how many of you guys have one? Just curious...)

-I also just don't know. I just am i guess not in the mood for writting these days. Now, don't get me wrong, i want to, mentally, but then the part of me that actually tells my body to do stuff is bullshitting me by telling my fingers to not do shit. So, i guess what i'm saying is i want to, but some of me doesn't want to

So I guess, all in all, i'll be going hiatus for an undetermined amount of time (wont be toooo too long, i hope...), and please do understand that i am SOOOOOOO sorry for all this. So as i have not much else to say, i guess i'll end it here.

A Shadowhunter at heart,

Nomnom


	10. Story time in the library

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 7:

**Jace's POV:**

My cold, hard reflection was staring me down as I saw myself start to shatter again. My knuckles were white from how hard I was gripping the counter in front of the sink and my feet were digging into the ground, keeping me in a tense position as I tried to collect myself.

I was in my own washroom, and had been for the angel knows how long. Izzy and Alec had tried to get me to come out, to get me to eat something but I blocked them out completely. They soon gave up and told me that they were going to be in the library if I was ever going to come out.

_You are going to get yourself together Lightwood, and you will get it together __**right now**__ if you ever want to get anything done. _My mind was battling with itself as one part was trying to fix the rest; not completely but enough for me to be able to get out and start to find Clary.

_Clary_.

I was so worried about her, especially after the rune burning away. Permanent runes are called permanent runes for a reason, and that reason is because they are permanent. It takes a lot to make them disappear, and none of them were usually good. (I'm sure some dumb-smartass somewhere could come up with a good reason, but like I said, a dumb-smartass would do it). I slapped my hand down onto the counter hard, making small crack lines branch out from where my palm hit the smooth surface. It was so hard to come to terms with what was happening all at once, but screwing together whatever courage I had, I unlocked the washroom door and headed out to the library.

Once I was there, I immediately noticed Alec and Izzy sitting on the couches near the fireplace. They didn't so much as twitch once I had entered, though that may be from my efforts on trying to stay as silent as possible. I walked towards them slowly; since they hadn't noticed me, I could back out of it and spend some more time with myself before I talked to them but I realized that they might have some information that could help me. Once I was close enough, I saw a small fire that was suspended in mid-air in front of Alec that slowly shrunk until it was just a small trail of smoke. I walked to one of the armchairs and felt myself sink into the fabric and cushioning. My siblings looked at me expectantly, wondering if I was going to make a move. Raising my head, I decided it would be easier if I kept to the point; less talk, less time wasted.

"What do you guys know about what happened?" This seemed to startle them momentarily, but being used to unexpected behavior from me, they reverted quickly to their usual selves.

"Clary's missing. I didn't think it was anything, but when we found you, I felt a nagging feeling in my gut that was telling me that something was wrong with Clary. So when I came back, I tried to track Clary using the rune that you showed me once, and when I did, all I could get was this horrible darkness. I tried almost every hour when you were out." Izzy looked downright terrified. That half brought me out of the trance that I had succumbed to. Izzy was _never_ scared, and I tried putting myself in her shoes for a moment. I had just found my brother lying almost dead and completely broken, who we had to knock out in order to take him back home, and once he was there, his girlfriend hadn't made any contact, and when tracked, brought a strange 'horrible darkness'. My brother wakes up on the verge of tears and says _please_ to get me to go out of the room so he can cry, and not soon after, sees him collapse to the ground as he feels some sort of pain on his arm. Then he goes and hides himself in his room for a while and I remember that _no trace_ of this kind of behavior was evident after _any _battle, during any sort of fight, even during the war. I only ever showed my emotions when Clary was involved, and suddenly, I was scared. Terrified. Blown-out-of-my-mind. I hadn't taken into account anything that Alec and Isabelle were going through; the people who loved me no matter what, who had nearly gone crazy when they realized I was gone, who I trusted with so much. They deserved to know all that happened.

When I was in the bathroom, I was debating on whether or not to mention the ring. Some part of me still had the notion that love at least made you _look_ weak, and there was _no way_ in hell I would want to look weak to anyone but Clary. She deserved everything I could give her, everything and more. Why she stays with me makes me feel so guilty at times, because she deserves the best there is.

Just then, a plume of large smoke appeared in front of the fireplace. As the smoke dissipated, a lean figure stepped through, bearing the cat-like eyes of Magnus Bane.

"Alexander told me that your dear Clary was in trouble. The easiest way of going about this would be to each of you telling me everything that you know." His eyes bore into mine as he spoke his next words. "And I mean _everything._"

We took turns, Isabelle starting us off by just repeating what she had told us mere moments ago. Alec went next right after, leaving me to go last.

"Like Izzy, I just had a feeling. I mean, Jace, we had to knock you out back at the park-"

Magnus cut his boyfriend off. "What do you mean park? I told you to tell me everything. By that I meant from the minute this whole situation began." Alec looked slightly miffed at being cut short, but realized that it actually would help for Magnus to know all of the events that had unfolded in the past 24 hours.

"Late last night, Jace has called us on Isabelle's phone, asking for us to come find and help him. We found him nearly dead on the ground by the bridge in Central Park. He wouldn't let us help him after we found him so we had to place a rune of- "

As Alec recalled all that he could about the situation, I couldn't stop half of me from debating whether or not to tell them about the ring. On one hand, they were my family, my sister and brother (and his eccentric boyfriend) and they could help me out if I needed any sort of help one would need in such situations (though really, I had everything planned, and I would have gone through with it if Sebastian hadn't come and screwed the world up _again_). On the other hand, I didn't really want anyone to know incase Clary said "No"; it would be unbearable just to have to go and quote unquote _live_ again after her saying no, but one of the things I couldn't stand for were sympathetic glances and stares of pity. I didn't want the feeling of humiliation that came with rejection. I knew that it was a pussy move, but I decided not to tell. Not yet.

As I came to this conclusion, I snapped out of my thoughts only to realize that the others were staring at me.

"What?"

Smart, I know. Alec looked ready to face palm himself, Isabelle actually did and Magnus looked ready to hit me, but calmed down and shook his head in what seemed to be disappointment. Realization dawned on me, and I nearly followed suit with my siblings.

"Oh…well, if you want to hear what happened what happened before Alec and Izzy found me, here it is. I took Clary out on a date that ended lasting the entire day. We had dinner at Applebee's and then I suggested that we go over to Central Park, to take a walk or something."_ So that I could propose._ "We were on the bridge that Alec found me by, just staring out at the water and the moon and other girly stuff like that," Izzy looked ready to slap me at that. I know I should have been more serious, but hey, I can't be the Grimm reaper all the time without digging myself into a deepening hole of desperation and depression. It would be more damaging than what I decided to do, which was get over my feelings and revert to a vague shell of my former self.

"I realized Clary was looking at me, but when I turned to look at her she took a look over my shoulder and did a double take. She looked scared, so I turned around and saw a huge swarm of demons come from beyond the trees and storm us. But when I mean us, I mean they ran at us both, but then decided to brush past me and go for Clary. We got overpowered, Clary got knocked out and the fucking bastard came out and took her. He beat me shitless while I was already down and took her."

I was once again the angst ridden teenager I was once infamous for being, but no one gave me shit about it; no swearing, no half-empty threats, no annoyance. Not this time.

All three of them sat in silence, understanding that I could only be referring to one person. As much as I loved giving grief to immense crowds of people, and disliked practically every-other person I came across, I only _truly_ hated one person that stilled roamed the earth. Person being of course a very loose description to what he really was. I mean, sure I hated ducks, but those aren't people.

Magnus suddenly shot up, causing Alec, who was leaning against his shoulder, to tumble ungracefully to the floor only to be helped by none other than the cause of his embarrassment. Magnus turned to me with his open palm outstretched and beckoned me towards him. I warily got up and did as he asked. He looked me straight in the eye once more, but this time, I could feel as if he was looking right into my mind. They say that eyes are the gateway to a person's soul (poor gingers…and they have nice eyes too. I would know) and right now felt like no exception. Feeling like all my thoughts, every secret, every memory was under the scrutinous eyes of the warlock, it was unnerving. I wondered if it was just a feeling, or something more. I jumped out of my thoughts once more when I registered Magnus's words.

"I need the ring."

* * *

**Hey there guys! Im ****_kinda_**** back! emphaiss on kinda. **

**I wanted to just tell you guys that I'm pretty happy with this chapter (at least when I compare it to my other attempts) and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I started writting this story when I was slipping in and out of a mild depression-like thingy (I'm not too sure what it was...) and so it felt REALLY dark, but I feel much more up beat these days, so this has more comic relief than this story has been used too. Im changing up my writting ****_style_**** for it too, but I'm going to try my best to keep the quality up there. What I mean by kinda is that I won't be able to keep any sort of schedual for updating, and it may not be a while 'till I post another chapter...but yea. I hope to get a chapter for my other story up soon (later tonight) and stay tuned, cause I have a side story related to this one that I'm really excited to post. OH! aaaaand...i forgot. Dammit. Oh well. **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review. I swear, they are like air for a drowning (wo)man. Leave one if you think scrutinous is a real word (****_I thought i was!_****)**

**A shadowhunter at heart, Nomnom! **

**PS: WHO'S SEEN THE NEXT TRAILER FOR COB AND READ CP2? I felt so empty and hollow while reading it...TOO. MANY. FEELS.**


End file.
